Any kind of guy
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: ¿Se suponía que justo esa semana debía cambiar su parecer? A Ulvida no le importaría en lo más mínimo el dia que llegara la ambulancia y se llevaran a Hiroto al psiquiatra, pero si ese día estaba a la vuelta de la esquina esa idea estaba en riesgo, al punto de desvelarse tratando de encontrar qué demonios le pasaba al "capitán". "¿Por qué no intentas de nuevo?..."


**Ciao gentte...eso! Terminaba de ver "Mirai Nikki" (Akise *Q*)cuando me dije **_**"¡Ey! ¿Por qué no subir ese fic que he tenido muerto de risa y guardado en la computadora por más de cuatro meses?" **_**a veces soy algo... nada que ver -.-" Eeee fin~ se trata de un HiroUlvi y se basa en "Any kind of guy" -genius- de Big Time Rush ¡YQUÉYQUÉ! Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5 y así~.**

Cualquier excusa era perfecta. Todo el día. Todos los días. Se viera de lo más sabio, _cool_ o ridículo. Pero porque ella le hiciera caso sería uno de tantos...

_"Aqui estoy yo. Ahí estás ¿Por qué nos vemos tan distantes? A tu lado es donde debería estar."_

_"Cambiar mi punto de vista... cada día es algo nuevo. Para poder estar a tu lado."_

_"Abre tus ojos... puedo ser lo que quieres"_

**LUNES: **

Como si las preocupaciones no estuvieran vigentes en la vida de Ulvida (o por lo menos en ese momento) esta caminaba entre la gente con su reproductor de música casi al máximo volumen. Le entró algo de curiosidad al ver un monto de gente junto cual colonia de hormigas alededor de un pequeño puesto cerca por donde la chica siempre pasaba de regreso al orfanato.

-Debe ser un accidente o algo así.- Se convenció no sin antes mirar fugazmente por donde pasaría. Sin embargo volteó su cabeza violentamente hasta el punto de dolerle el cuello momentáneamente. Se abrió paso entre la gente pidiendo permiso de manera nada sincera.- ¿¡HIROTO!?

-Oh... Ulvida... no sabía que pasarías por aqui.- Respondió mustiamente y haciéndose el interesado mientras atendía a la señora que se encontraba a un lado de Ulvida. Todo lo que había en el lugar era una mesa de madera con un mantel, unos letreros... y al pelirrojo con un gran sombrero de Chef, delantal blanco y un collar con un bigote negro de plata.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- Exclamó algo dramática, más bien incrédula.

- Vendo pasteles.- Por supuesto que no estaba mal que saliera a vender y mucho menos pasteles. Sería normal pero no de una persona que ha llevado como lema en la frente "Detesto cocinar" durante toda su vida.

-P-pero si tú odias cocinar.- Decìa tratando de no halarse más el cabello. Tal como si estuviera en un universo paralelo. Si fuera así, sólo esperaba que ella misma comenzara a ser amable o que se le teñiera el cabello de rosa.

-Ulvida, yo odio muchas cosas.- Todo el tiempo le había respondido como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, y fingiendo oirse desinteresado seguía atendiendo al testo de gente a su alrededor abogando qeu sus pasteles eran la cosa más deliciosa que habían probado. Ulvida estaba ahí parada mirando de un lado a otro como la gente se alejaba poco a poco al mismo tiempo que llegaban más. Su boca entreabierta y con sus cejas fruncidas. Agitó de un lado a otro su cabeza y se volvió a acomodar sus audifonos.

-Yo me largo. Nos vemos después.- Apresuró su paso como si hubiera discutido con él y empujando sin querer a un par de chicas que recien se acercaban. Hiroto seguía entregando los postres a la gente y guardando el dinero, sin embargo entre el agetreo de la gente tratando de llevarse uno la miró alejarse. Suspiró sin saber si había avanzado o había retrocedido el doble...

**MARTES:**

-No sé qué le vi del mal pero creo que por algun motivo debo pedirle disculpas.- Pensaba en voz baja Ulvida llegando al salón de clases que compartía con Hiroto y Midorikawa, y aventando su mochila en su banca con cierto enojo propio.- ¡Pero si me había dicho que...!- Con su mano se tapó su boca un instante y pasó su mano varias veces por su cabello.- Está bien, Yagami. Está bien. Una nueva faceta que no conocías de él... pero está bien.- Se enderezó y sonrió dispuesta a esperar a Hiroto debido a que ella había salido más temprano del orfanato. Pero comenzaron los susurros a la salida del salón e iban levantando la voz hasta que se vio a varios estudiantes corriendo por el pasillo hasta donde era la entrada. Algunas risas, gritos de susto de algunas niñas y personas jurando que debían tomar una foto. Ulvida se acercó a la entrada del aula pero antes de llegar a la puerta corrediza Midorikawa entró corriendo y recargándose en la pared tratando en vano de recuperar el aire.

-Midorikawa, sabes qué demonios...

-¡Es Hiroto!- El corazón de la chica le dio un vuelco enorme, y sintió cómo el calor se le impregnaba por debajo de la piel. Por institno creyó que le había pasado algo malo.

-¿¡Él está bien!?- Y aunque hubiera querido o no, no pudo seguir con su preocupación por él cuando también lo vio entrar al salón. Miró a Midorikawa como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, y él estaba igual.

-...Creo que no.- El pelirrojo llevaba el mismo pantalón de la escuela, pero ahora le había agregado unos resortes que se amarraban por delante y atrás ajustandose a sus hombros, una camisa de manga larga profesional y una corbata pequeña, tanto esta como los resortes de rombos rojos y verdes. Y unos anteojos de pasta negra la cuál le ampliaba la frente con el hecho de traer el pelo un poco más hacia atrás con medio bote de gel en él. Se acomodó los lentes empujandolos con el dedo por el puente de la nariz y sonriéndole a sus dos amigos, a los pocos que quedaban dentro del salón y a toda la generación y a los profesores que miraban desde la puerta. Dejó sus cosas en su banca una frente a la de Ulvida dejando caer un pesado libro de cálculo integral que agrietó la paleta de la banca.

-¿¡PRIMERO CHEF Y AHORA NERD!?- Pensó en voz alta lo necesaria para que el pelirrojo la escuchara.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que me centre un poco más en mis estudios?- Dijo ampliando su sonrisa sacando una calculadora de su mochila.

-¡Pero si tu llevas promedio de 9.5!

-Hiroto, ¿p-por qué ese cambio tan radical de...look?- Preguntó Midorikawa con un ligero tic en la ceja.

-...Me aburrí del mío.- Ulvida y Midorikawa cruzaron miradas sabiendo perfectamente que algo malo estaba pasando con su amigo.- Y ahora si me disculpan tengo que resolver estos límites y factorizaciones...

**MIÉRCOLES:**

Por ser día feriado aquel día nadie iría a la escuela ni a trabajar. Ulvida aprovechó despertándose hasta las once de la mañana. Decidió ir a la biblioteca para buscar...cierto tipos de libros.

-Se llama transtorno de personalidad.- Le decía a Midorikawa como toda una profesionista.- Leí que esos cambios pueden ser debido a un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

-Pues que yo sepa no ha recibido ningun golpe...o balonazo.

-¿Entonces QUÉ fregados le está pasando? estoy segura de que estaba perfectamente enterado de que yendo así vestido a la escuela sería la burla del día y del mes. Midorikawa encogió los hombros mirando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Hiroto. Él había salido temprano.

- Voy a buscar libros sobre ello, y si es necesario hablaremos con Hitomiko.- El chico asintió haciendole saber a Ulvida que estaba de su lado. Se despidieron y ella salió a la plaza no muy lejos de Sun Garden. Sólo le faltaba una calle y llegaría.

-...El del tránsito se encogió...Y SE TIÑÓ EL PELO DE ROJO.- Justo en ese instante el "policía de tránsito" había puesto el letrero de alto a los automóviles para que la gente pudiera cruzar la calle Ulvida y las diez u once personas que estaban ahí. Corrió hacia él y lo giró tomándolo de hombro bruscamente mientras este seguía indicándole a la gente que era seguro pasar y se sacaba de la boca un silbato que colgaba de su cuello.

-Señorita, cruze rápido y con cuidado por favor.- Bromeó agravando su voz. Ulvida se golpeó fuertemente su frente y con la libre golpeó en la nuca al chico. Éste sólo atinó a reírse.

-¿Qué? ¿No te alcanzó el dinero para la harina de tus pasteles y ahora trabajas? ¿O estás ahorrando para una nueva calculadora científica?- Se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta lógica...

-No. simplemente me metí de voluntario en "Seguridad tránsita por un día".-... la cuál aparentemente no tuvo.

-¡Pero tú no sabes nada sobre ser policía!- Aunque se veía demasiado bien con su traje azul, una placa de plata que indicaba que era principiante, su silbato al cuello, su gorro azul del departamento de policías y sus anteojos negros con los cuáles no tenía ni idea de como veía a través de ellos.- ¡Qué tal si provocas un accidente o te pasa algo a tí!

-Pues echando a perder se aprende.- Respondió sinverguenza y despreocupado.- Y avanza, Ulvida. No por nada pero estás deteniendo a los autos.- Ya fue hasta que puso verdadera atención que esuchó a la orquesta de claxons indicandole que se quitara, y una fila enorme de coches que estaba prohibiendo el paso a otros cruzes dos calles atrás. Ulvida lo volvió a juzgar con la mirada y con paso firme llegó al otro lado.

-Pase lo que pase... debo ir por esos libros...

**JUEVES:**

_"Déjame saber si lo estoy haciendo bien..."_

Abrió los ojos aún apoyada en su mano. El frío que le recorrío la espalda se disipaba mientras Ulvida se enderezaba en su banca. Repitió esas palabras en su cabeza tratando de saber si tenían un significado o estaba confundiendo las palabras del profesor de Literatura. O si tenía tanto sueño después de haber leído varios capitulos de esos libros que ahora no le permitían mantenerse despierta ese día en clases. Midorikawa a su lado puso su mano en el hombro de la chica preocupada por ella. Ella le sonrió dándole a entender que no tenía nada.

-Me hubieras dicho y te habría ayudado con esos libros.

-Creo que se me pasó la mano y el tiempo con ellos.- Se rascó la cabeza anotando un par de cosas en su cuaderno. Tocaron la puerta del salón abriendole el paso al prefecto de su grado.

-Disculpe la interrupción profesor, pero en unos momentos van a dar los avisos del mes a través del noticiero escolar.- Decía quitándole el candado a las puertas de la televisión en una de las esquinas frente al salón.

-Está bien.- El profesor tomó asiento un sus silla frente a su escritorio mientras el prefecto pasaba a los demás salones.

-¿No se supone que Ritsu está enfermo?- Preguntó Midorikawa a su amigo detrás de él preguntándose quién daría los avisos. Pronto el intro característio del pequeño noticiero del colegio comenzó atrayendo la mirada de los demás y de hasta del profesor quien se comenzaba a quedar dormido. Ulvida se asustó debido a que Midorikawa se había pegado sus brazos contra la banca aferrandose a la fila de la paleta y dando un chillido de terror.

-¿¡Qué te pasa, helado!?- Y el chico con sus ojos abierto de par en par cual pelicula de terror giró lentamente su cabeza al frente, pero no del todo. Ulvida nerviosa por la actitud de su amigo lo imitó y comprendió qué banca estaba vacía y no se había dado cuenta.

-"Y ahora los avisos más importantes del mes... con Hiroto Kiyama"- Se escuchó una vocecilla de la pantalla mientras en efecto el chico era enfocado por la cámara. Apareció bien vestido, con corbata azul marino, camisa azul claro y un traje negro y pulcro, el cabello más peinado que de costumbre y unas tarjetillas con el logo de la escuela en sus manos. Rápidamente se empezaron a oír gritillos y alabaciones de parte de las chicas su salón y de los demás del mismo pasillo y sorpresa de parte de los chicos.

-"Compañeros, tengo el honor de ser el portavoz de los sucesos y avisos de mayor impacto en el mes. En primer lugar tenemos la semana de exámenes parciales seguidos por los finales del 2 de diciembre hasta el once del mes. El comité generacional seguirá debatiendo hastsa el 4 de Diciembre en referencia a la pre-posada navideña y la junta informativa para padres de familia acerca de la fiesta de graduación. En otras noticias, el equipo escolar de porristas y de karate..."- Lo bueno de ello es que la fama de Hiroto de nerd con esto sólo le había durado dos días pr suerte. Esto subiría de nuevo su popularidad por los cielos y las capas de la atmósfera y hasta otras galaxias.

-Y ahora de reportero...ÉL ODIABA ESO DE SALIR EN PÚBLICO.- Gritó aunque nadie, nisiquiera Midorikawa la escuchó. Todos estaban atentos a su cabello, a su corbata, a su voz, ojos, traje, y sus ligeras mejillas coloradas, mientras unos pocos estaban tomando nota de lo que Hiroto decía. Hasta el profesor al parecer estaba encantado con su "alumno".

-"... Para finalizar, les recuerdo que el plazo para la venta de chocolates se termina este mes. Eso es todo y que tengan un buen día...lo que resta de él. Muchas gracias por su atención"- Los aplausos de todo el pasillo y hasta de la sala de maestros hizo que Ulvida cerrara su boca de asombro. Miró a todos lados y dio unos desapercibidos aplausos mientras seguía pensando qué bicho exótico excesivamente peligroso le habría picado a Hiroto...

**VIERNES:**

Estaba exhausta. Por querer ahorrar un poco más de dinero ahora tendría que caminar diez calles hasta Sun Garden y ya era algo tarde. Tuvo que ir a casa de una amiga a terminar un proyecto y se había negado a que la mamá de su compañera la llevara a casa, repelando que tenía dinero para el autobus e inventando que Hitomiko la estaría esperando.

-Sólo me faltan cuatro calles.- Alzó sus brazos como si fuera un triunfo aunque detuvo su paso al sentir cómo su estómago retumbaba. Para ahorrar tiempo ninguna había comido.- No creo que pueda aguantar el hambre hasta el orfanato.- Un auto con las luces alta pasó a su lado aumentando la luz de un local que estaba exactamente frente a ella. Se destapó la cara después de que este pasó y ya no le molestaba a los ojos.- ¡Un restaurante!...pero...- Miró los bolsillos de su pantalón. Le quedaba dinero suficiente para cenar algo decente debido a que le había sobrado bastante dinero por un material que no fue necesario comprar.- Ni hablar.- Empujó la puerta admirando un lugar que era famoso por ser "elegante" aunque no tan caro como se pensaría. Se quedó a la espera de que llegaran y le asignaran una mesa aunque era la única que esperaba.

-¿Mesa para uno, señorita?- La llamó una voz algo conocida. Asustada y algo harta lo encaró para después sentirse avergonzada.

-L-lo lamento, es que pensé... no importa. Sí, por favor.- El muchacho de cabello negro le sonrió calmadamente.

-Perfecto. Sígame.- Ulvida suspiró sintiéndose todavía más cansada. Por suerte para ella le había tocado en una de las mesas más alejadas y el lugar sólo lo estaba ocupado por cinco mesas de parejas.- En un momento llegará un mesero a atenderle. Con su permiso.- Haciendo una pequeña reverencia el joven se fue. Ulvida coenzó a medio hojear el menu. Sólo quería un vaso de fruta y tal vez pan dulce pero se hizo la tonta y siguió con la vista pegada a la carta.

_-"¿Será que se le metió la idea de ser actor y está practicando? ¿O nos está probando? Ha de extrañar mis regaños o algo así."- _Pensó lo último alimentando su ego y orgullosa de que se hiciera respetar y ¿querer?.

-Buenas noches, ¿qué va a ordenar, _madam_?

-Ahhh traigame un plaaa...NOOOO.- Pantalón y chaleco de vestir negro con un moño del mismo color, camisa larga color blanco, una libreta y una sonrisa calmada con sus ojos verdes como la pluma que traía en la mano y entrecerrados reflejados en los de Ulvida.- ¿¡MESERO!?...PERO QUÉ...CÓMO...POR QUÉ...CUÁNDO...- Dignas acciones de una rutina personal agitaba su cabeza suavemente tratando de negar todo. Todavía sin saber qué decir, trató de seguirle el juego. No sabía como le saldría. Si le seguiría la corriente hasta que Hiroto vencido le diría el por qué hacía aquello. O si al contrario, perdería la cordura y al minuto lo tomaría del cuello a darle un par de cachetadas que le quedarían marcadas por el resto del año.- Nooo... no me había decidido pero traigame le menú número cinco por favor.- Hiroto riendo para sus adentros anotó en la libreta que traía en la mano para después guardarselo en su delantal. Jaló la silla y se sentó frente a Ulvida apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos.

-¿Le han dicho lo hermosa que es, señorita?- Ulvida soltó la carta del menú haciendo que una cuchara se cayera al piso. Odiaba esa sensación de calor pintado en toda su cara, y más que fuera visible.

-Ya me cansé. No es posible que haya pensado siquiera intentar seguirte la corriente pero ¿qué crees? no pude.- La verdad de todo esto es, que Hiroto estaba actuando sin saber si llevaba las de ganar o si como en esos momentos estaba haciendo que Ulvida se hartara para mal.

-Algunas veces quisiera estar dentro de tu cabeza. Tal ves así podría ver lo que tu ves.- Dijo algo desanimado situando suavemente su mano encima de la de Ulvida, por lo menos ella no la retiró.

Hiroto se repetía _"Sigo creyendo que todo lleva su tiempo" _y que buscaría cualquier razón para que ella fuera suya. Porque unos por amor regalan flores, llevan serenatas, se avientan de aviones para gritarlo durante toda la caída o pegaban letreros por todas partes. Hiroto, en cambio, estaba buscando cualquier tipo de chico que ella gustaría tener a su lado, para que lo usara cuando quisiera recargar su hombro. Si peleaban una vez por las tonterías de alguno de los dos ¿qué importaría? llamaría al Hiro-payaso para hacerla reír. ¿Qué no funcionaba? tampoco importaba, buscaría al Hiro-charro para llevarle la mejor canción para ella. Que ells estaba aburrida ¿qué va? él sería el Hiro-rockstar o quizá el Hiro-niño explorador para regalarle las mejores galletas. El granjero, abogado, maestro o actor. Hippie, psicólogo o doctor.

-¿Para qué quisieras? creeme que si vieras como te estás comportando sentirías pena de tí mismo. o de los tantos tu's que fuiste en la semana no sé para qué rayos.

-¿Cuál quieres? no tengo una menú ahora pero puedes decidir. Cualquier tipo de chico.- Apretó más la mano de Ulvida ahora entre sus manos y acercandose a ella apoyado en la mesa.- Ese es el tipo que seré.

-¿Por qué piensas que quiro que cambies?... para empezar.- Sus labios temblaron al igual que su corazón sentía como saltaba de arriba a abajo.- ¿Te estás confesando?- Era ese momento en donde debía ser cautelosa para no salir lastimada.

-Es que tu ya eres mi tipo de chica. Simplemente creo que como los dos crecimos eso era lo que nos estaba alejando, por si no te has dado cuenta.- Los ojos de Hiroto se inundaron por un momento y su cara se tornó un poco más seria aunque sin perder la paciencia.-Si está mal intentaré algo nuevo. Y esto me hace egoísta pero no mires a otro lado, yo estoy aqui. Y si esto es un juego, jugaré por tí.- Hiroto dejo caer su cabeza sonriendo con nostalgia y tal vez con dolor esperando la respuesta que ella le daría.- Creo que se me salió el poeta pero quiero que entiendas que no estoy actuando. - El procesador mental de Ulvida, ese que en clases era veloz, en ese instante parecía atascado o sin poder servir. Tenía el bloqueo mental más grande y terrorífico de su vida. La verdad era que quería a Hiroto mñas que a nada en el mundo, pero no estaba segura de amarlo de esa forma, más que a un amigo. Sin embargo después de un tiempo pensó que...

-Sí fuiste capaz de cambiar a varios tipos de chico...- Cubrió un momento su cara con su mano libre.- Creo que puedo cambiarme a mí misma a la que se arriesga para ver si esto funciona.- Hiroto tomó ambas manos de Ulvida y las besó cual caballero de la corte más noble. Después ella se impusló dandole un ligero roce de sus labios en la mejilla del chico.

-Sabes que estaré de acuerdo en girar tu mundo. Estaré ahí.

-Y está bien. Hacerte entender que yo quiero un sólo tipo de chico para mí.- Hiroto se extrañó mirando para ambos lados.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es?

-El tipo Kiyama, espero que sepas cuál es porque es imposible de imitar.- El pelirrojo sonrió y movió a un lado un mechón de cabello que le tapaba parte de la cara a la chica.- ¿Puedes?- Lo miraba suplicante.

-...Lo intentaré.- Porque si eso quería, sería ese tipo de chico para ella...

**Si me equivoqué es porque aparte de estar sin Word la última vez que lo revisé fue por eso de Noviembre. E'que ustedes saben; Big Time Rush *w* y Hiroto y con Ulvida y Hiroto policía asdfdsda~. Ammm qué más ._.? y sí, he estado demasiado ocupada por la escuela y los exámenes y trabajos (maldita metodología) y los últimos días algo delicada de "salud" por así decir, ver a Hiroto haciendo el ridículo siempre me pone de buen humor x'D. También NO prometo nada pero si tengo tiempo acabaría la continuación del capitulo pasado de "Riktorious!" en algo así de mes y medio o más, porque antes creo que tengo que subir otro..."asunto" :3 si me preguntan, creo que me quedó decente, y si no, también. Sayonara~.**


End file.
